Carta sin destinatario
by Karmionn
Summary: Una carta que jamás será abierta, su contenido es un secreto que solo el autor sabe, contenido que solo conoce Sakura. Dos corazones reprimidos y un amor que se va hasta la tumba. Continuación de "Sonríe". One-shot. Kakasaku.


Holaaaaa. Okey, ha pasado mas de un año desde que publiqué mi primera historia. Muchos de ustedes pidieron una continuación a la historia y es exactamente lo que recibirán a continuación.

Después de meses de tener el cerebro seco (mentiraaaaa, tenía tantas ideas volando en mi mente que no podía concentrarme solo en una) tuve algo alo que podría llamar una revelación: el remordimiento de dejar mi historia incompleta, y heme aquí, dando fin a algo después de un año.

Sin mas dilaciones, disfruten.

O-O-O-O-O-O

Querido Hatake Kakashi:

Jamás leeras esta misiva, jamás me escuchaste decirte que te amaba también. Había percibido ya que tu pulso se había detenido, por algo soy médico. Pero ser médico no te salvó, ser médico no te hizo quedarte. Me siento culpable Kakashi, todas las noches me atormento por eso.

Recuerdo que después de tu ausencia no tuve el valor de asistir a tu funeral, no fui lo suficientemente fuerte, y quiero disculparme; pero no me atreví a siquiera hacer acto de presencia cuando fui yo y mi inexperiencia lo que te mató. Y es aquí donde no temo reclamarle: ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué permitiste que los ataques fueran hacia a ti y no a mi, en aquella misión donde perdiste la vida? Pero la respuesta es fácil, eras un héroe, y mucho más importante: tu me amaste como yo lo hago aún a ti.

No tengo fecha exacta de cuando fue que me enamoré de ti. Solo sé que un día pasó de ser admiración a atracción lo que sentía por ti, eventualmente me di cuanta que ya te amaba. El resto de la historia solo la sabemos tu y yo.

Y por amor a ti mejoré, por amor a ti me superé. Sobretodo, por amor a ti dejé de pensar en ti todos los días a todas horas porque eso sería lo que tu querrías.

Tu y yo sabemos bien que fuimos cobardes. A veces indago en las posibilidades que se hubieran propuesto si tan solo nos hubiéramos dicho lo que sentíamos. Ahí es cuando un profundo dolor se abre en mi pecho. Solo tuve la oportunidad de probar tus labios una sola vez, no más. Pudimos amarnos a nuestras anchas, pero fue nuestro miedo que nos privó de semejantes placeres.

Y ahora, a los diez años de tu muerte todavía te amo.

Debo confesarte algo, me casé. Naruto fue aquel hombre en el que encontré consuelo, aquel que compartió mi duelo y aquel que, después de contarle el irremediable y pasional amor, no cambió su concepto hacía mi, incluso buscó otras maneras de llenar ese vacío en mi corazón, especialmente porque el también experimentó lo que es perder a alguien preciado.

Me llenó de amor, cariño y dulzura. Curó las heridas de mi corazón pero aún estan la cicatrices, de esas permanentes.

Fue a los veinte años de edad cuando me propuso matrimonio. Yo dije que sí. Y por nada en el mundo me arrepentiría de esa decisión.

No me siento avergonzada por admitirlo, ambos son dueños de mi corazón. Eso no me convierte en una mujer fácil como cualquiera pensaría al oírlo. Tu y mi marido, cumplieron diferentes roles a lo largo de mi vida, me apoyaron, me dieron protección, me hicieron crecer. Independientemente de algo romántico, ustedes se ganaron un lugar en mi corazón.

¿Con qué puedo pagar además de mi corazón después de tantos años incondicional apoyo? Entonces ¿Desde cuando amar es un crimen?

Esta es mi despedida, pero no es un "Hasta nunca", es mas bien un "Hasta luego". Cómo te dije, no asistí a tu funeral, no hubo oportunidad de despedirme apropiadamente después de todo. Y es ahora cuando, oficialmente me desligo de ti. Tu nunca abandonarás mi mente del todo, y mucho menos mi alma retirará de sí misma tu huella.

¿Por qué siento que me sonríes desde donde estas?

Mi hijo me mira del otro lado de mi habitación mientras observa con detalle lo que hago. Oh si, tuve mi hijo, mi máxima adoración ¿y sabes quién es su héroe? Tu. Claro, ademásde su padre, que por cierto ya es hokage.

No pude evitar hablarle de ti a mi retoño. Cada noche ruega que le relate alguna hazaña de su ejemplo a seguir y yo con gusto habló de ti.

Kakashi Hatake, desde donde estés, quiero que sepas que algún día nos volveremos a ver. Pero aún me falta vivir, experientar, así que por favor, ten paciencia. En algún momento llegará nuestra hora.

Siempre tuya,

Sakura Haruno.


End file.
